1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video audio recording system capable of avoiding previously a buffer memory overflow in recording and, more particularly, a DVD recorder for executing the recording in compliance with a DVD video format or a DVD-VR format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, the DVD recorder includes an inputting means for inputting video audio information, an A/V encoder for converting the input video audio information into digital signals and writing them in an encode buffer once and then reading the written video audio information sequentially to output, an ATAPI controller and a signal processor for executing a signal processing to convert the video audio information output from the A/V encoder into a optical-disc writable format and write the information on an optical disc, and an MCU as a controlling means for controlling respective means to control the recording of the information on the optical disc.
The DVD recorder constructed in this manner possesses such a defect that the system itself is caused to stop when the encode buffer overflows in recording the information. For this reason, various measures for preventing a failure of the system in advance by avoiding an overflow of the encode buffer have been proposed in the prior art (for example, see JP-A-2001-251588).
In JP-A-2001-251588, the video audio recording system in which the recording on the disc is terminated in unit of video object (VOB) when the overflow of the buffer occurs is set forth.
In this manner, because the recording on the disc is terminated in unit of video object (VOB) at the time of buffer overflow, the overflow of the buffer can be avoided and thus the failure of the system can be prevented previously.
Meanwhile, in the DVD-VIDEO standard, for example, the “Cell” as play unit of real-time data is constructed by one VOB (Video Object) in recording the information on the optical disc and also one VOB is constructed by a plurality of VOBUs (Video Object Units), but it is stipulated that the number of “Cells” may be used up to 255.
Therefore, there exists the problem that, if the VOB terminating process is repeated at the time of buffer overflow, the control information are limited and thus there is a likelihood that a long-time recording cannot be accomplished.
The present invention has been made to overcome such problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a video audio recording system capable of avoiding previously a system mismatching caused by a buffer overflow while maintaining a long-time recording.